


Fear Factor

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: In Your World [2]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence, Possessive Randall, Protective Randall, Reader harrassed by an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You find out just how genuine Randall's feelings are.
Relationships: Randall Boggs/Reader
Series: In Your World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630510
Kudos: 37





	Fear Factor

It was over two months since you got into a relationship with Randall. Odd though some may say, but to you, it just felt right. He seemed to be less of an asshole now since living with you. He was a little more affectionate. And honestly, you liked it. You liked living with him and enjoyed the attention he gave you. Which was not often.

But one day, his affections were proven when you were coming from work alone and stopped by a local coffee shop to get something cool. It was stifling outside and you could imagine Randall whining to himself, because of the heat. As you waited in line, some guy came up to you and tried to hit on you. You were surprised by this and told the guy, politely, to back off. When he didn't, you got a little frustrated and yelled at him and to take a hint. Everyone had heard you. After getting your drink, you headed to your car and drove off fast as you could, hoping to get as far away as possible.

You were left a little shaken. Thoughts kept spinning through your mind, thinking the worst if you hadn't done anything. Tears began to well up in your eyes and you brushed them away.

When you reached your apartment, you hurriedly locked the door and set your drink down on the table. Sighing, you pressed your hands on the door. You took deep calming breaths.

_It's okay. You're home with Randall. You don't have to worry any more._

Suddenly, two pairs of arms encircled your waist. You cried out, flinging yourself away and pressed with your back to the door.

It was Randall.

“Shit.” you whimpered.

“You're jumpy today.” he said, taken a back slightly. “What's wrong?”

Taking a calming breath, you shook your head. “I'm fine, Randall, honestly.”

Taking your drink, you stepped round him and headed to the kitchen.

“No.” he argued. “Something's wrong. You don't have to hide it from me, (Y/N). I know fear when I see it.”

You leaned against the counter, keeping your gaze on the floor. He slithered over to you and placed a paw on your cheek.

“Tell me.”

After a moment of silence, you told Randall everything that had happened at the coffee house. His eyes were small, full of sadness and worry but then they narrowed in anger and his lips curled into a snarl.

“I'll wring his neck.” Randall snarled.

“Randall, please. It's nothing. He backed off when I yelled at him.”

“I'll strangle him. I don't care what you say.”

“Please, Randall.” you begged, raising your voice. “Don't make a big deal of it. The last thing I want is for you or someone to get hurt. I don't want to risk you being found.”

Randall looked at you for a while before pulling you into his arms, all four of them, and hugged you. A second later, you wrapped your arms around his thin scaly form.

“I'll protect you, you know that.” he muttered.

“I do. But please don't do anything stupid. He's not worth it.”

“You are though.” he pulled back from the hug. “You're worth a lot to me, and that's saying something.”

You couldn't help yourself by laughing at the chameleon's words before settling yourself back into the hug.

God, you were happy to be home.

*****************

_A week later..._

Roger yawned widely as he entered his home. He flicked on light switch after light switch, practically wasting his electric. He slapped down his work files on a table and trudged into the kitchen. Finding his four-pack of beer, he popped one open and took the rest into the living room.

Was there a game on, tonight?

He switched the set on and flicked through the channels until he found a basketball game.

Soon enough, Roger had finished the last beer. He was pissed as a fart and now snoring his head off. The game had long since ended with his team losing.

As he slept, the lights in the other rooms flickered and then went off, completely. The T.V. set however was still playing the sports channel, bathing the living room in a dim glow. Then one of the bulbs burst, startling Roger awake.

“What the hell?” he grogged. He ungraciously got up from the couch and flicked the light switch on and off. Nothing happened. Then he heard movement. He looked round again but couldn't find what or who it was.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his nerves getting the better of him, but he could feel himself shaking all over.

Stumbling around, Roger looked round, though it was difficult in the dark. There was a sound that came from upstairs. He headed up the stairs, grabbing the baseball bat in case. Once again, he found nothing. The fuck was going on?!

Suddenly, the lights came on and there stood a lizard like creature that glared down at him with hard eyes. Roger opened his mouth in horror, but before he could make a sound, something wrapped round his throat and tightened.

“Now, let's see what happens when you mess with someone else's girl. Shall we?” it hissed.

Roger let out a choked whimper.

***************

You shifted a little in your sleep. It felt as though your body or mind was telling you that something was missing. You stretched a little and somehow managed to open your eyes. As you rubbed the sleep out of them, you felt movement behind you. Looking round, you saw Randall nestling behind you.

“Hey.” he mumbled.

“Hey.” you groaned. He nuzzled up against you. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” the lizard whispered as you pulled your body against his scaly one. “Just made sure everything was safe and sound.”

“Awww, thank you.” you planted a kiss on his cheek and nestled back into the pillows as Randall pressed himself even more against you.

You felt his scaly paws running through your hair, his tail wrapped itself around your bare ankles. Anything to make sure that he was touching you in some way or another.

In this position, you felt safe. Well protected. Was this what you'd been missing from your life? Without even knowing it? Well, if that was true, then you wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. Knowing that a creature from another world was your safety net, was enough for you to relax and sleep well. 


End file.
